The Beginning
by Vivian Argeneau
Summary: This story is flashbacks of when Katherine comes to Mystic Falls and begins her relationship with the Salvatore brothers. This will also show the beginning of the feud between the brothers and how it began. It begins with the flash backs from Lost Girls.


**Hi everybody! This is my second fanfiction with flash backs. I absolutely love them and think it would be very interesting to delve into the minds of the people within the town of Mystic Falls. I hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget to review Please!! **

* * *

**1864- Mystic Falls, Virginia**

The carriage rumbled down the rough dirt road and finally into a somewhat smoothed out circular drive. One of the two women in the carriage glanced with faux boredness as if she didn't care where she was or what was about to happen when in fact her mind was reeling with curiosity. As far as everyone knew in this small town of Mystic Falls, the place she was now to call her new home, she was an orphan who had lost her parents in a tragic fire caused by the war that was now raging within the country. As a "respectable" lady, with no family left, she was sent to live as an honored guest with a highly powerful and respectable man and his two sons. The Salvatore's.

She had heard stories about the Salvatore's. Giuseppe the father and master of the house, was considered a fair and kind man, but was also stern and aggressive when it came to concerns with his sons or situations within the town. He was a man that was set sternly in his beliefs and didn't waver when it came to his morals. Especially when it came to politics and definitely matters concerning the war.

She had heard Giuseppe felt strongly when it came to supporting the confederacy. Probably because his eldest son Damon, was a soldier. From the little gossip she had gotten from random people within the town, Damon Salvatore was definitely a catch among the young ladies within the town. He was said to have hair as black as a raven's wing, and sky blue eyes that would make any woman swoon. He was tall with a lean frame but was said to have had grace that made up for the large bulk most men had. He was charming and wild and knew had to sweet talk a woman into his bed. He was rumored as a remarkable lover. Of course no respectable woman within this town would ever admit it. As far as everyone knew, it was just a rumor… to her, he sounded like the perfect rogue/

The youngest brother and son, was rumored to be just the opposite. His name was Stefan. He was much quieter and was certainly not as bold as his brother. He was considered a scholar who enjoyed education and was incredibly polite. He too, was also considered a catch among the ladies. He wasn't a ladies man in the way Damon was. He didn't attract flocks of women based on how good he was in the bed chamber, but the way he treated women. He treated women with kindness and respect, and tried to treat women as his equal rather than his property. Women in this town seemed to respect that. He also was said to be very handsome as well, he was said to have had classically handsome features with brown wavy hair, a strait nose, high cheek bones and bottle glass green eyes.

Interesting… the young woman thought, as the carriage began to come to a slow rumbling stop. She wondered which son she would prefer. She herself was definitely a rogue in her own way. She adored men, and lived for the attention that they gave her. She used her charm and beauty to get any man she desired, and used her wit and strong aggressive personality to get anything she wanted out of those men.

Lucky them… she thought with a smirk. She had many men who had wanted a chance to bed her. However, she wasn't exactly a harlot. She was an unmarried woman who was also a lady. She had to be choosey and discrete. She wondered if these young men were up to par… she thought with a giggle.

As the carriage came to a final stop in front of the Salvatore estate which was built on a massive plantation, a young man whom was dressed properly with a crisp white undershirt and tan frock coat came striding out the massive oak doors. He had brown, wavy hair with green eyes. He must be Stefan… she thought.

As the young woman was helped out of the carriage with the assistance of her ladies maid Emily, the young man slowly looked her over before he took gentle strides towards her, as if he were afraid of scaring her away.

"You must be Miss Pierce." He said quietly

The young woman gracefully gave the man her hand and replied, "Please, call me Katherine."

* * *

**Don't forget to Review!**

**-Vivian-**


End file.
